Una luciérnaga en la bruma
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: [Bellatrix/Hermione] Uno no puede borrar su pasado, ni las decisiones tomadas, ni los actos cometidos. Cuando destruyes el alma de una persona, ya nada es lo mismo, no puedes remediarlo. Pero a veces, la ironía del destino, nos lleva a preguntarnos seriamente: ¿Por qué hice lo que hice? "Porque simplemente tenía que suceder para luego tener la oportunidad de arrepentirme"
1. Capítulo 1 Mutilada

**Descargo:** Hermione Granger, Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry Potter, ect. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no se puede vender, ni usar para obtener beneficio económico.

**Advertencia**: Femeslash, violencia, angustia, violación, muerte de un personaje, incesto. Si eres menor de edad, o no es de tú agrado esta temática, busca algo más acorde a lo que deseas.

Dicho esto, desde ya, gracias por leer.

**Una luciérnaga en la bruma**

Capítulo 1

_Mutilada_

— ¿Qué vamos hacer? No podemos dejar a Hermione sola con ella. ¡La matará!

— ¡Haaaaaaaaaa! ¡No…no, por favor, noooooo!

Los gritos desgarradores, resonaban ensordeciendo la gigantesca Mansión Malfoy, produciendo ecos escalofriantes en todas y cada una de las habitaciones.

Harry y Ron, no podían hacer absolutamente nada. Estaban atrapados.

En el calabozo se encontraba Luna, Ollivander y el duende.

Harry se sentía asquerosamente impotente. ¿Cómo era posible que los hubieran apresado tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué se la habían llevado a ella y no a él? Tenían que encontrar la manera de salir de ahí y ayudarla ¿Pero… cómo? Sólo rogaba para que su amiga resistiera hasta que encontraran una solución.

— ¡Déjenos salir! ¡Déjenos salir, maldita sea!—Ron pateó la reja, una y otra vez, pero no cedió. El desespero no lo dejaba darse cuenta que era un acto inútil… "Estaba sellada"

— ¡ENTRA!—Bellatrix abrió violentamente una enorme puerta del segundo piso y arrojó a Hermione dentro, como a una muñeca de trapo.

Resbaló con sus pies descalzos y calló de espaldas golpeándose la cabeza.

El frío inundaba aquel espacio en penumbras. Una brisa congelada, se colaba por la única ventana que el cuarto poseía.

— ¡Por favor…lo juro…no sacamos nada!—se arrastró, alejándose lo más que pudo, pero era en vano. No tenía donde correr y tampoco estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, la tortura previa había sido devastadora. Ahora con

su brazo marcado, lleno de sangre, su cara repleta de magullones y el Crucio recibido, estaba convencida que la última imagen que se llevaría, sería de la mujer frente a ella, que en ese preciso momento se había puesto a reír siniestramente, moviendo lentamente una daga en su mano.

— ¡Quiero jugar! ¿Tú no quieres?—preguntó, lamiendo la punta del pequeño cuchillo afilado.

Deslizando sus tacos por el refinado suelo de mármol negro, se acercó amenazante, al bulto sudoroso acurrucado en un rincón.

_No puede estar pasando…moriré._ Nunca se imaginó que su vida terminaría de esa manera. El pánico la embargó. El corazón le latía enloquecido. Nunca en toda su existencia había sentido tanto miedo. Quería volver a ver a sus padres, aunque fuera una sola vez; a sus amigos; a la gente que amaba. _Mamá…Papá_, susurró. Se pegó a la pared todo lo que pudo y se abrazó a sí misma, haciéndose un ovillo.

La tenue luz de una vela, crepitaba sobre una desgastada mesa de madera de roble, formando figuras extrañas he inquietantes en las paredes_. La atmosfera no puede ser peor,_ pensó, observando aterrada como Bella se aproximaba cada vez más.

—Por favor…no lo hagas…no me mates—suplicó. Sabía que sus palabras no servirían de nada, pero lo intentaría…suplicaría si era necesario. Quería seguir viviendo y si la única manera era rebajándose a la peor mugre "estaba dispuesta hacerlo"

— ¿Matarte?—una sonora carcajada retumbó por toda la habitación—La asquerosa sangre sucia…suplicando por su vida. Te ves patética ¿Lo sabías?—se burló cruelmente, mientras se sentaba en una silla observándola divertida, a un metro de distancia— ¡Dije que quiero jugar! Y luego sí, lo más probable es que te mate—Se acomodó en su asiento, cruzando las piernas elegantemente, y llevando una de sus manos a los pliegues de su capa, hizo relucir su lustrada varita de nogal. La apuntó con media sonrisa y bramó:

— ¡LEVANTATE!

Estaba paralizada por el pánico y el dolor. ¿Cómo pretendía aquella mujer que se irguiera? Sus músculos estaban agarrotados.

— ¡QUE TE LEVANTES, DIJE!—gritó histérica y con un movimiento, la levantó de golpe por los aires, posicionándola a su alcance— ¿Estás llorando? Ho…la pobrecita niña impura está llorando—se mofó, imitando unos quejidos actuados.

Bellatrix se levantó de su asiento y se acercó rápidamente, quedando nariz con nariz. Sus alientos se mezclaban, de tan cerca que estaba una de la otra. Hermione jama había visto unos ojos tan profundamente negros, y pronto se dio cuenta que lo único que se reflejaban en ellos, era la oscuridad misma. Se le hizo imposible sostenerle la mirada.

—Por favor…—murmuró. ¿Cómo saldría de esta? Quería correr, pero sus piernas no obedecían. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a empaparle las mejillas. ¿Por qué tenía que terminar así? ¿No era justo? Los temblores cada vez se hacían más incontrolables. No soportaría mucho tiempo. Colapsaría, estaba segura que así sucedería.

—Vamos a jugar a un juego—propuso, arrastrando las palabras, cerca de su oído—Yo te pregunto algo… y si no me gusta la respuesta…te saco una prenda y te hago una preciosa línea con este hermoso bebé que tengo aquí—dijo levantando sus cejas divertida, apoyándole la hoja del arma sobre sus labios— ¿Qué te parece?—preguntó, alejándose dos pasos, para mirarla de arriba a bajo.

— ¡Merlín, ayúdame!—imploró, apenas audible.

— ¡Veamos…! Pregunta numero uno… ¿Cómo entraron a mi bóveda?

— ¡No! no lo hicimos…lo juro—contesto rápidamente.

— ¡MENTIRAAA! ¡MIENTES!—aulló enardecida, haciendo desaparecer el suéter de la castaña en un movimiento.

Estaba expuesta, vulnerable…ya no había escapatoria.

La mortífaga se acercó…Los ruegos, las suplicas y los llantos, la atraían sobremanera, la excitaban, le electrizaban hasta la última fibra. Deseaba arrancarle hasta el último lamento de su sucia garganta. Apoyó la punta de su afilado juguete sobre el estomago de Hermione y lo deslizó lentamente, mirando su obra con pleno deleite.

— ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡T…te lo suplicó! ¡Ya no, ya no más!—gritó desgarrada. Una línea horizontal, hecha de lado a lado, por encima de su ombligo, escurría sangre, empapándole sus pantalones.

— ¡Ho, vamos! ¡No es para tanto!—se rió, caminando en círculos, rodeándola, acechándola, como a una presa sin salida. Se detuvo mirándole la espalda, le desató el sostén con una mano y sin previa señal, rasgó la carne, pero esta vez, balanceó un poco el cuchillo, para que la herida fuera más profunda. Se pegó a ella, tomándola de la cintura y restregándose en ella, la animó— ¡A ver! ¡Grita, grita como una ramera!

—Hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ¡Detente, detente!

—Eso es, más fuerte. Grita más fuerte—ordenó despegándose lentamente, viendo como la sangre le cubría gran parte del tapado negro. Pasó sus dedos sobre él y saboreó el espeso líquido, con una mueca enfermiza.

— ¡Pregunta numero dos! ¿Qué más se llevaron de mi bóveda? ¡Y QUIERO LA VERDAD!—exigió, cinchándole los pelos hacia atrás.

Hermione no entendía nada de lo que Bellatrix le estaba preguntando, pero sospechaba que la espada de Gryffindor tenía algo que ver. La mujer se había puesto como loca, cuando la había visto en la sala. Ahora…no comprendía que tenía que ver con su bóveda. La espada, la habían encontrado en el medio del bosque, a kilómetros de ahí ¿Qué tendría que ver Bellatrix con ella?

—N…no sacamos nada, la espada se nos presentó sola—gimió. Se mordió la parte interna de su boca, con un rictus de dolor, esperando así, el inminente ataque. Y en una fracción de segundo, se vio despojada de sus jeans.

—Muy bien…a una sangre inmunda como a ti, no le importara tener dos feas cicatrices en las piernas ¿Verdad?—la enfrentó y sin despegarle los ojos, mutiló sus muslos con dos puñaladas.

—Hooo, Merlín, noooooooooo, hayyyyyyyyy—Hermione estaba segura que si no fuera porque Bella la tenía pegada al piso con ese hechizo, hacía ya tiempo estaría desplomada. Nunca había experimentado tal dolor. Le ardía, le escocía, sentía la carne como fuego debajo de su piel, le había perforado los músculos de sus piernas ¡Ho, Merlín, como dolía!— ¡MÁTAME! ¡MÁTAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!—aulló desesperada, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

— ¿Ahora quieres que te mate?—carcajeó cínicamente—No hace ni cinco minutos estabas suplicando por tu asquerosa vida ¿Y ahora quieres morir?—se colocó a un palmo de su rostro y con uno de sus dedos presionó bestialmente la herida de su abdomen. La miró encantada, cuando de esa boca comenzaron a salir clamores exasperados de piedad. Su roto cuerpo, se sacudía inútilmente, tratando de alejarse. Le estaba resultando más divertido de lo que había pensado—Bueno…te diré que no lo haré. No ahora. Tenemos toda la noche por delante ¿Acaso no la estas pasando bien conmigo?—se mostró ofendida, haciendo un puchero fingido. Sacó su dedo; el cual estaba enterrado hasta el fondo y suspiró insatisfecha:

_¿Y ahora qué puedo hacerte? ¿Qué te haré, asquerosa maldita?_, se preguntó_, ¡Ho, ya sé lo que te haré!_


	2. Capítulo 2 Alma destrozada

Capítulo 2

_Alma destrozada_

Unos golpes en la puerta, interrumpieron la acalorada interrogación.

— ¡Dije que nadie…! ¡NADIE! Me molestara… ¿ACASO SON TODOS ESTÚPIDOS? ¿O QUÉ?—enloqueció, pateando la silla.

La puerta rechinó y la larga cabellera platinada de Lucius Malfoy, apareció bajo el umbral.

_Unos segundos. Tan sólo unos segundos._ Agradeció Hermione, cuando vio a su torturadora alejarse de ella.

Lucius tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para no arrojar la poca comida que había injerido en el día. La escena era asquerosa. La chica de pie en el centro de la habitación, apenas se mantenía con vida. Su rostro estaba hinchado y magullado por los golpes, su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo, cubierto de sangre, la envolvían como un manto y ese olor…ese olor a muerte, simplemente era demasiado, incluso para él. En su mirada, podía ver que estaba aterrada, suplicando en silencio ¿Y qué iba hacer? No podía hace nada. No podía arriesgarse a arruinar sus planes por ella.

A pesar de aparentar ser un hombre cruel, despiadado y sin remordimientos, Lucius, lo único que pretendió siempre, fue escapar con su familia y mantenerlos con vida, costara lo que le costara. Miró una vez más a la muchacha y reconoció que "esta" era una de las tantas cosas que tendría que pagar, llegado el momento de rendir cuentas. Sangre sucia o no, la chica tenía la misma edad de su único hijo y se le hizo imposible no ver la cara de Draco en su rostro. "_Bellatrix…la carnicera"_, pensó. No por nada llevaba orgullosa ese apodo tan horrible.

— ¿Qué quieres?—chilló, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Qué haremos con los otros? ¿Cuándo llamaremos al Lord? Bella…no podemos perder más tiempo—quería que esto terminara de una vez y por desgracia, Potter era su única salida. Lo entregaría a su señor, así, su reducida familia, tendrían una chance de comenzar de cero…aunque sabía que ese razonamiento no era del todo cierto. Jamás podrían olvidar y sobre todo Draco, él había sido el más perjudicado. Esperaba con el alma, poder remediar parte del daño que había sufrido a manos del "Señor Tenebroso"….pero su inocencia ya había sido arrancada, arrebatada, como la de la chica parada frente a él y todo por una causa sin pies ni cabeza. _"Ninguno volverá a ser el mismo cuando esta locura termine, si es que termina…"_, reconoció con semblante abatido.

— ¡Dije que lo llamaremos luego! ¿Entiendes? ¿O acaso eres idiota, Lucius? Necesitamos saber una cosa y la sangre inmunda me lo dirá y hasta que no lo haga… ¡Todos se aguantan! ¿Quedó claro o te lo dibujo?

—Bien, esperaremos en la sala—y antes de cerrar la puerta, hizo flotar de su mente, lo que tendría que haber dicho en tantas ocasiones, pero por cobarde… calló:

_Perdóname, pero no puedo…no puedo ayudarte_. Sus disculpas llegaron a una Hermione casi inconciente, que miraba, dando vaivenes con su cabeza, como la puerta se cerraba, y detrás de ella se perdía su única esperaza, dejándola nuevamente en la penumbra.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde habíamos quedado?—sonrió, por fin a solas con la joven— ¡A sí, ya recuerdo! Estas… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Muriendo… es la palabra correcta? ¡Y NO ME HAS DICHO NADA UTIL!—la apuntó con su varita y deshizo el hechizo de inmovilidad.

Hermione cayó con un ruido seco, sobre el frío piso de mármol. Intentó arrastrarse, intentó moverse, pero no pudo. El dolor era demasiado. Observó sus piernas y no veía más que sangre. La cabeza le estallaba. Se sintió completamente enferma. Haciéndose a un lado, vomitó con ahogadas arcadas. No resistiría, no lo haría. Sabía que se estaba desangrando lenta y dolorosamente.

Bella la tomó bruscamente de la muñeca y con cara de asco, la arrastró hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. No pretendía seguir torturándola oliendo sus desechos desagradables.

—Ahora… ¿Hablaras? ¿O sigo?

—N...no, no entramos…l...lo juro.

—Muy bien…a ver si esto te afloja la lengua—se sacó su tapado y lo arrojó sin contemplación sobre la silla. Depositó su cuchillo en la mesa y se aproximó, acuclillándose a su lado— ¡MÍRAME!—exigió tomándola por el cuello, y con la mano libre, le propinó una golpiza, rompiéndole el labio con el anillo de plata maciza. Se deleitó viéndola escupir sangre, pero la información que ella estaba buscando, todavía se la seguía negando— ¡Muy bien! ¡No me dejas otra opción!—chupándose los dedos, con restos de liquido rojo, sonrió vilmente. La empujó con rudeza y se tumbó sobre ella.

—Ho, vamos… ¡Será divertido!

Hermione no sabía de donde estaba sacando las fuerzas para luchar. Intentaba patearla, alejarla. Se sacudió enérgicamente, olvidándose momentáneamente del dolor insoportable que estaba sufriendo. Apretó sus piernas el mayor tiempo posible, pero un rodillazo certero, hizo que cedieran y seguidamente el contacto con su atacante, ya era un hecho.

— ¡La impura, abierta para mí!—ronroneó pegándose a su cuello y mordiéndoselo salvajemente.

—Noooooo. No lo hagas….por favor. No me quites lo único que…—y calló. El aroma que Bella desprendía, la envolvió. Canela, sangre y sudor…era una mezcla asfixiante para su mente, que giraba como en una calesita sin frenos. Las heridas abiertas habían quedado en un segundo plano. Estaba a punto de ser violada por la mujer más inhumana que había tenido la desdicha de conocer y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Reconoció que Bellatrix era más fuerte, más poderosa. Simplemente… no tenía salida. Estaba perdida… jodidamente perdida.

— ¿Así qué nadie te a tocado nunca? ¿Nadie se ha querido manchar las manos con tu asquerosa carne? ¿He?— le sostuvo con una mano las dos muñecas, afirmándolas al piso y con la libre, le arrancó sin perder tiempo, la prenda interior—entonces…eres afortunada. Tendrías que estar agradecida, de que tu primera vez sea conmigo—y sin preámbulos, le abrió un poco más las piernas y la penetró violentamente, con cuatro dedos.

—HAAAYYYYYYYY, NOOOOOOOOOO—su cuerpo se retorció. La boca de su estomago se contrajo, sintiéndose asquerosamente llena. Apretó sus parpados lo más fuerte que pudo y respirando con dificultad, formuló en su mente, _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?_ Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que algo se había roto y no era algo físico…era su alma.

— ¡Sangre sucia maldita! ¡Mírame!—ordenó, mordiéndole el labio lastimado.

—Ayyyyyyyyyyyy—obedeció…llorando con el corazón en la boca.

— ¡Eso es…llora…llora para mí! ¡Di mi nombre he implórame! ¡HAZLO!—le ordenó, empujando una y otra vez, jadeando sobre ella, sin detenerse. Arremetió con voracidad, en ese desecho de carne…porque para ella, eso era…sólo un pedazo de carne; el cual podía utilizar a su antojo. Sintió como un líquido caliente se le escurría por los dedos y sonrío satisfecha:

— ¡Ups! ¡Creo qué te desgarré!

—Y el alma también…—logró decir en un murmuro, apunto de desmayarse.

Diez minutos…diez minutos de horror. Ya no había nada más que romper, pues todo estaba destrozado.

Con una última arremetida, salió de su cuerpo. Se levantó, sin mirarla siquiera y tomando su varita, invocó sobre su vestido negro un hechizo de limpieza.

Aunque quería seguir viendo como la maldita se desangraba desparramada en una esquina, la vistió con un bufido y tomando el cuchillo nuevamente, la obligó a levantarse.

—N…no puedo Bellatrix…no puedo levantarme—lo intentó sosteniéndose como pudo de la pared, pero las rodillas le fallaron y se desplomó en el suelo.

—Me importa un demonio si no puedes ¡Te levantas igual!—y tomándola de los pelos, la levantó a la fuerza—Iremos con tus amiguitos y juntas, le contaremos que eres una golfa, que te me abriste de piernas, deseosa a que te tomara ¿Qué te parece? Les diremos que los disfrutaste, que jadeabas como una perra excitada, sintiéndote poseída por una bruja de sangre pura… "Todo un honor"… ¿No?—la sacudió un poco y sonriendo, le pasó su lengua a lo largo de todo su cuello—Bueno… y como te rehusaste a decirme lo que quería saber…después, te mataré frente a ellos.

Sólo por lo último dicho por Bella, trató de obedecer y obligar a sus piernas a que funcionaran. Quería que la matara, en soledad o frente a quien sea. Ya nada importaba. Estaba rota, destruida. Quería morir lo antes posible y si tenía que arrastrarse detrás de esa mujer que le había robado todo, para que terminara el trabajo ¡Lo haría!

La vela se consumió, con la habitación ya vacía y el aire cargado del más puro sadismo, impregnó las paredes, guardando cómplicemente en ellas, el acto más vil, perpetrado, desde que esos muros tenían memoria


	3. Capítulo 3 Sacrificio

Capítulo 3

_Sacrificio _

Habían logrado salir del calabozo, gracias a Dobby. Cuando pensaron que todo había terminado, el elfo se había apareció frente a ellos, salvándoles la vida "Otra vez"

Ahora Harry y Ron, se debatían a duelo. Estaban logrando que Narcissa y Draco retrocedieran…No se dejarían vencer…No esta vez…No ahora, tenían que salvarla y salir de ahí.

— ¡ALTO!—Bellatrix se adentró en la sala, zamarreando a su victima casi inconciente.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Hermione que te hizo? ¡Loca enferma! ¿Qué le hiciste?—gritó Ron, horrorizado, al otro extremo de la sala.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno. Miren a quien tenemos aquí… Harry Potter y compañía—sostuvo a Hermione con fuerza, colocándole la daga en la garganta y bramó:

— ¡SUÉLTENLAS! ¡SUELTEN LAS VARITAS! ¡AHORA!—y así lo hicieron, sin pensarlo—Levántalas, Draco—ordenó.

A Hermione le parecía que todo estaba ocurriendo en cámara lenta, las voces se le hacían lejanas, casi inaudibles. Por sus ojos hinchados pudo vislumbrar a sus amigos. "No" "No quería que la salvaran" "Quería morir"

—Tus amigos no pudieron rescatarte a tiempo—le susurró en el oído, pegada detrás de ella—No pudieron evitar que te poseyera ¿y para que se molestan en hacerlo ahora?—agregó, mordiéndole la oreja.

—Mátame, te lo suplico—habló entre cortado.

—Huuu, la niña no quiere que nadie se entere….bien… será nuestro pequeño y sucio secreto—gimió en su cuello.

Dirigiéndose a la sala, volvió a vociferar— ¡Qué bien! Todos reunidos, justo a tiempo para el Señor Tenebroso, pero no nos olvidemos, tú… eres mía. Yo seré quien te mate. A él no le importará que termine contigo—la reclamó, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla— ¡Llámalo! ¡Llámalo, Lucius!

— ¡Déjala ir! ¡Es a mi a quien buscan!—pidió Harry, dando un paso al frente.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡El niño Potter haciéndose el héroe! ¿Cuándo no? Mi señor te quiere a ti…pero yo…la quiero a ella. Ósea, no hay trato, Potter.

Un rechino, llamó la atención de los presentes.

Dobby colgaba de una gigantesca araña, encima de ellos, tratando de soltarla.

— ¿Pero…qué demonios?

Después de ahí, Hermione se vio atravesada por un torbellino de adrenalina. La enorme lámpara cayó, Bella la soltó y ella corrió, para desplomarse en los brazos de Ron, que la sujetó de inmediato.

Todos se tomaron de las manos y Dobby se encargó de sacarlos de ahí, pero antes de desaparecer, pudo escuchar con claridad su voz cargada de furia:

— ¡Eres mía, sólo mía, sangre sucia! ¡Iré por ti!

Bellatrix lanzó su daga justo antes que pudieran escapar y con una sonrisa sicótica, murmuró: _No demoraré en buscarte. "Te encontraré"_

— ¡Hermione!—Ron cayó en la arena con su amiga en brazos. Estaba inerte, su cara era apenas reconocible— ¡Ho, Merlín! ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?—desesperado, buscó a su alrededor— ¡HARRY….SE NOS MUERE…HERMIONE SE NOS MUERE!—aulló a punto del colapso, con su cara cubierta de lágrimas.

— ¿QUEEEE?—Harry se levantó de la arena a los tropezones y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a sus amigos, una voz familiar, le hizo detener de golpe, su afanosa carrera.

— ¡Harry Potter!

— ¡Dobby!

—Que playa tan hermosa para estar con amigos—y desplomándose en sus brazos, con el cuchillo de Bella enterrado en su pequeño estomago, cerro los ojos.

— ¡No! No, nooooo—Harry lo alzó, caminó unos pasos y a unos metros de donde yacía su amiga, se dejó caer en la arena de rodillas, gritando desgarrado:

— ¡Dobby esta muerto!

—Esto no esta bien…esto no esta bien, Harry ¿Qué haremos?—El pelirrojo se tomó su cabeza con impotencia, viendo como su amiga agonizaba.

— ¡Llevémosla a dentro! ¡Ahora!—En un arranque de lucidez, Luna, tomó el control de la situación— ¿Harry? ¡Harry reacciona! Dame a Dobby, Harry ¡Dámelo!

Harry depositó al elfo en los brazos de Luna y volviendo a la realidad, como si le hubieran tirado agua helada encima, corrió a ayudar a Ron, que trataba de levantar a su amiga, pero sin éxito.

Emprendieron la carrera por los medanos, con una Hermione totalmente inconciente en sus brazos. Patearon la puerta y entraron como estampida a la humilde cabaña.

— ¿Qué pasó?—Bill y Fleur, se acercaron rápidamente, cuando los vieron entrar a la pequeña sala de estar, cubiertos en sangre.

—Déjenme ayudarles—Bill cargó a Hermione sin esfuerzo, con su rostro más que preocupado.

—Bellatrix…ella…ella la torturó.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Tranquilicémonos todos!—pidió Fleur, al ver la histeria colectiva—Bill, llévala al cuarto de arriba.

Subieron las escaleras sin perder tiempo y con cuidado, la colocaron en la cama.

— ¡Muy bien! Ahora yo me encargo—apremió, invitando a salir al resto de la habitación.

—Pero….

—Pero nada, chicos. Tenemos que desinfectar las heridas lo antes posible y por ser mujer, creo que soy la indicada ¿No les parece?

—Ella tiene razón, Harry. Discúlpanos Fleur—habló Ron, llenando sus pulmones de aire. Estaba exhausto—Pero se pondrá bien… ¿Verdad?

—Haré lo posible. Por favor, esperen abajo…cuando termine les avisaré—sonrió forzosamente y cerró la puerta dejándolos a afuera. Exhaló hondo, apoyándose en la pared para calmar sus nervios y mirando a Hermione tumbada sobre la cama, se tapó la boca con sus manos, ahogando un exhalo de horror. Menos mal que se había librado de ellos rápido, porque si esas manchas de sangre, que tenía en la parte interna de las piernas, era lo que ella pensaba, la situación era peor de lo que todos creían. Y no era el momento para dar esa clase de noticias. Primero lo primero.

Con rapidez, la rubia se adentró en el cuarto de baño, llenó una palangana con agua, agrupó todas las toallas que encontró, abrió una gaveta, sacó un paquete de gasas y una tela de lino y cuando todo estuvo pronto, acomodó las cosas a un costado y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Apuntó con su varita, a un vaso que había sobre la mesita de noche y lo transformó en unas tijeras. Con suma delicadeza, comenzó a cortarle los jeans pegados a la piel. Lo mejor era cortar la ropa, sería una completa locura intentar sacársela, gran parte de la sangre ya se estaba secando y se haría imposible desprenderla, sin lastimarla, aún más.

_¿Y la ropa interior?_ , se preguntó_. Esa asesina ni siquiera se molestó en ponértela ¡Ho, niña! ¿Qué te hizo esa loca?_ Terminó de cortar la remera y quedó completamente shokeada, esto era demasiado cruel, nunca había visto nada igual. No podía ni imaginar por todo lo que había tenido que pasar, encerrada con esa sicótica.

Mojó la suave tela de lino en el agua y comenzó el arduo trabajo de limpiar la sangre, los coágulos ya secos y mugre, que la cubrían por completo.

—Te repondrás…lo prometo, ya lo veras—murmuró, apartándole un mechón de pelo y acariciándola en su mejilla.

Fleur miró un momento por la ventana del cuarto y vio a Harry al pie de un enorme medano. "_Gracias Dobby, por traerlos con vida"_, musitó… y con una mueca de tristeza, reinició su tarea.

En una lapida encantada, bordeada de una hermosa playa, alejada del peligro, una inscripción brillaba con los escasos rayos de sol.

Harry se arrodilló y lloró en silencio, porque si no fuera por él…si él no se hubiera sacrificado por ellos…estarían todos muertos. Extendió su mano y con la punta de sus dedos, tocó el grabado una última vez…_"Gracias amigo"_

"_Aquí yace un elfo libre"_


	4. Capítulo 4 Un guía luminoso

Capítulo 4

_Un guía luminoso_

_Una bruma negra la abrazaba. Estaba de pie… aunque pensándolo bien, era como estar flotando en el aire, en el medio de la nada misma. ¿Esto era morir? ¿Dónde estaba?_

_Era extraño, no sentía miedo, ni dolor, ni culpa. A pesar de encontrarse en el lugar más oscuro y frío que jamás había estado, se sentía en paz._

— _¿Hola?—el eco se extendió hasta desaparecer. Aparentemente estaba sola._

_Intentó mirarse los pies, pero no alcanzaba a visualizar nada. Era como estar en el medio de un enorme salón sellado y con acústica, pensó._

_¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Dio un par de pasos tratando de fijar su vista…pero nada. La bruma era demasiado espesa para llegar a ver algo a través de ella._

_Pero de repente, un escalofrío le recorrió todas y cada una de las vértebras de su columna. Por instinto se dio la vuelta y observó cautelosa._

_¿Qué es eso?—se acercó con cuidado. _

_Una pequeña luz color ámbar claro, danzaba a unos metros de donde se encontraba parada. Extendió su mano tratando de alcanzarla y para su gran sorpresa, una preciosa luciérnaga, no mas grande que un botón, se posó en un de sus dedos, agitando alegremente sus diminutas alas._

— _¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Estás perdida?...Igual yo—le confesó, mirándola encantada— ¿Y ahora qué haremos? ¿A dónde tenemos que ir?—y como si el diminuto animalito entendiera, se desprendió de su dedo lentamente para adentrarse en la bruma._

—_Esto es ilógico ¿Se supone que tengo que seguirte? ¿Estoy hablando con una luciérnaga? ¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba ¡Me volví loca!—y negando con su cabeza, olvidó su racionalismo y la siguió._

_Después de caminar varios minutos, aunque no estaba muy segura cuanto tiempo había pasado realmente. A lo lejos, pudo apreciar que un resplandor azul se filtraba entre la espesura. Respiró profundo y sin perder de vista a su guía, no detuvo su paso._

_No lo podía creer. Se paró de golpe y miró asombrada. _

_¿Qué hacía el espejo de Oesed frente a ella y suspendido en el aire? La luciérnaga revoloteó unos instantes y se posó elegantemente en el marco tallado._

_Harry le había hablado del espejo en su primer año en Hogwarts. No imaginó que fuera tan grande._

—_Supongo que esperas que me mire en él ¿No?—le habló al animalito, que agitó sus alas efusivamente._

— _¡Muy bien!—pero justo en el momento que estaba por dar el único paso que la separaba de su reflejo, una brisa acompañada de un susurró, llegó a sus oídos:_

_Perdóname._

— _¿Q…quién eres?—preguntó turbada. La voz se le hacia familiar, pero no lograba asociarla._

_Perdóname._

_Volvió a escuchar._

— _¿Qué es lo que tengo que perdonar?—se estrujó los dedos, nerviosa y esperó, pero no hubo respuesta. Sólo el eco de su voz, se expandía a lo largo y a lo ancho, de ese interminable lugar._

_Entre la voz susurrante y la luciérnaga que aparentemente entendía lo que le hablaba, el ambiente se estaba tornando un poco macabro. Se sintió intranquila, algo no andaba bien, lo olía…un olor como a…no, no podía ser._

_Fijó sus ojos en el espejo y con paso apresurado, enfrentó lo que esperaba fuera su pronta salida de ahí._

— _¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué significa eso? ¡No!...Noooooo No es posible. Eso no es ciertooooo—y en una fracción de segundo, fue jalada hacia atrás. _

_Entre gritos desesperados, vio como la imagen más irracional, se alejaba de ella, al igual que un tren en curso, se aleja de una estación._

— ¡Enervate!

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, totalmente aterrada.

— ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Fleur?... ¿Estoy a salvo? ¿No estoy muerta?—preguntó comenzando a llorar. Miró la sabana que la cubría, la levantó despacio y su llanto se hizo más fuerte— ¡Duele! ¡Duele horrible!

—Tranquila, lo mejor es que no te muevas—pidió la rubia, acercando su silla, al costado de la cama— ¡Toma! Te preparé esta poción. Tienes que bebértela toda, si no, las heridas no cerraran—le habló con cariño, entregándole la taza con un espeso liquido color marrón, que olía espantoso. Al ver la mueca de asco que había hecho la joven, agregó—Se que no tiene buena pinta, pero te ayudará, lo prometo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se incorporó a penas y se bebió todo. Asimilando el sabor amargo en su boca, se recostó y con manos temblorosas, le devolvió el tazón.

— ¿Fleur…? ¿Lo sabes, no? Sabes lo que me hizo.

—Hermione, yo…

—Por favor, no les digas nada. No quiero que me vean como…Nadie debe enterarse. Te lo suplico ¡Prométeme que no lo dirás! ¡Prométemelo!—le aferró su mano, suplicante.

—No diré nada, lo prometo, pero ahora tienes que dormir y descansar—no quería que se tensara más de lo que ya estaba y en el fondo, ella pensaba lo mismo. Era mejor que nadie se enterara de nada, por lo menos por ahora.

—Me duele mucho la cara…—se quejó, rozando con sus dedos una de sus mejillas.

—Lo sé. Pronto la poción hará efecto—le tranquilizó, acariciándole el cabello.

— ¿Por qué no morí, Fleur? Yo no debería estar aquí…Debería estar muerta.

—Shhhh…—levantándose de su asiento, se acercó y acomodándose cuidadosamente a su lado, la abrazó protectoramente—Duerme, todo se verá mejor en la mañana—le aseguró, acurrucándola en sus brazos y dándole un beso en su frente.

Sus suspiros de angustia fueron cediendo, su respiración se hizo más acompasada y el dejo de lagrimas secas en su magullado rostro, dieron paso a el lugar donde todo era posible…incluso para ella, incluso para su desgarrada alma. Sólo en los sueños, la vida no parecía tan complicada y en ese momento, era lo que Hermione necesitaba con desespero, una oportunidad para escapar…

— _¿Otra vez aquí? ¿Otra vez tú?_

_Un pequeño animalito, revoloteo a su lado, feliz de volver a verla._

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se encuentra?—Harry era un manojo de nervios acumulados. Hacía tres horas que estaban aguardando por noticias.

Luna había preparado unas infusiones y ahora el reducido grupo se encontraba alrededor de la mesa.

—Nada bien—confesó, sirviéndose un poco de té, y mirando con preocupación a su marido.

—Pero… se recuperara ¿Verdad?—quiso saber Ron, conteniendo las lagrimas.

—Ya le suministré todo lo que teníamos, pero lo que más me preocupan, son sus piernas, las puñaladas fueron muy profundas. Rozaron el hueso y no creo que de resultado la poción que le di.

—Bellatrix, la pagará ¡Lo juro!—escupió el pelirrojo, con profundo odio.

— ¿Y entonces qué haremos?—preguntó Bill.

—No lo se Bill. Necesitamos medicamentos y por supuesto, esta de más decir, que no es recomendable trasladarla. Por lo tanto, yo me quedaré con ella. Será lo mejor.

— ¿Segura? ¿No quieres que me quede?

—No cariño, creo que puedo manejarlo. Además será fundamental que te marches con ellos, ahora sin Hermione, necesitaran toda la ayuda posible—concluyó.

—Gracias, Fleur—agradeció Harry—Nosotros nos encargaremos de hacerte llegar todo lo que necesites. Los medicamentos, ya sé donde conseguirlos.

— ¿Dónde iremos ahora, Harry?—inquirió Ron.

—A la bóveda de Bellatrix.

— ¿QUEEE? ¿Eso es muy arriesgado?

—Sí, Ron, pero no por nada esa asesina casi mata a nuestra amiga. Es obvio que algo esconde en esa bóveda.

—Muy bien ¿Y como se su pone que entraremos?

—Creo que tengo la respuesta—cortó Fleur, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Pero antes de subir el primer escalón, agregó— Necesitaran a Luna, para que funcione.

— ¿A Luna?—preguntó Bill extrañado.

—Sí, para la poción multijugos. De seguro, Fleur, encontró más que un cabello, en la ropa de Hermione—contestó Luna, sabiendo exactamente lo que la rubia pretendía buscar.

—No, no, no. No arriesgaré la vida de más nadie—frenó Harry.

—Tranquilo, Harry. ¡Quiero ayudar! Además siempre me a gustado actuar—dijo tranquila, observando el llama ángeles Muggle, que colgaba de la puerta de entrada.

— ¡Nos descubrirán! No lo lograremos, no con Luna—le susurró Ron a su amigo.

—Iré a hablar con el duende—ignoró lo dicho por su amigo y subió las escaleras junto con Fleur. Era el único plan que tenían, por lo tanto, si lograba convencerlo de que los llevara hasta allí y así, encontrar otro pedazo de su alma, estarían más cerca de vencerlo. Confiaba en que Luna estuviera a la altura de la situación. _Hermione lo hubiera hecho fantástico_, pensó. Una oleada de tristeza lo atravesó, vio como la rubia se adentraba en la habitación que se encontraba su amiga y frenándose un momento, musitó: _¡Juro que vengaré todo lo que te ha hecho! _

Ahora tenía una nueva razón, que se sumaba a la gran lista. Quería vencerlo, quería terminar de una vez por todas con ese ser despreciable. Y con renovadas energías, se apresuró en subir los últimos escalones, que le separaban de la única puerta del tercer piso. Golpeó tres veces y entró, dispuesto a negociar:

—Necesito hablar con usted, Griphook.

Era el momento…El nerviosismo hacía más insoportable la espera.

— ¡Ahí viene!—avisó Bill.

— ¿Bien?... ¿Como me veo?—preguntó Luna, extendiendo sus brazos.

— ¡Horrenda!—contestó Ron.

— ¿Le puede dar la espada a Luna, Griphook?—pidió Harry.

— ¡Cuídense! ¡Tengan mucho cuidado!— Fleur se despidió de todos con un abrazo.

— ¡Cuídala mucho!

—No te preocupes, Ron. Estaremos bien—y con un último adiós, la rubia volvió a entrar en la cabaña.

Harry, Ron, Luna y Bill, hicieron un círculo, uniendo sus manos.

—Contamos con usted, Griphook. Si burlamos a los guardias y llegamos a la bóveda, la espada es suya.

El duende se acercó conforme y posando su palma por encima de las demás, desaparecieron en una giratoria nube negra.

El atardecer dio paso a un cielo repleto de estrellas parpadeantes, el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla, llegaba como bálsamo a la única habitación iluminada por farolas encantadas.

Se removió inquieta, su respiración se agitó y un sudor frío, llegó acompañado de gemidos angustiosos. Fleur se aproximó y le tocó la frente. Efectivamente, el medicamento no estaba ayudando en nada, tenía fiebre, y la única manera que se le ocurría para poder frenarla, era al estilo Muggle, paños fríos y paciencia…Decidió cambiar primero las vendas y luego traer la palangana con agua helada para bajarle la temperatura.

Retorciéndose entre las sabanas, Hermione balbuceaba desesperada, como tratando de librarse de una horrenda pesadilla, pero sin éxito. Y caminando entre la conciencia y el delirio, se dio cuenta, que ya no se trataba de un simple sueño…Su mente la estaba castigando, porque se lo había ganado, lo merecía, merecía el castigo y mucho más…o eso creía en su fragmentado razonamiento.

— _No quiero estar aquí, ¿Por qué me muestras eso?_

_Perdóname. _

—_Noooooooooooooooo._


	5. Capítulo5 Me robaste la inocencia, Bella

Capítulo 5

_Me robaste la inocencia, Bella_

— ¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor, Cissy—advirtió, acicalándose la tunica, frente al espejo.

—No debiste hacerlo, Bella. Lo que hiciste no fue correcto y lo sabes—Narcissa cerró la puerta y se sentó en el borde de la cama, más que preocupada.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No seas dramática ¿Quieres? Fue un poco de diversión y creo que me lo merecía ¿No te parece?—se dio la vuelta, con sus cejas levantadas, restándole importancia a lo ocurrido—Que tú seas una blanda, no significa que yo no tenga derecho a divertirme un rato ¿Somos hermanas, Cissy? A veces creo que eres adoptada. Que te encontraron tirada por ahí, en un cajón de naranjas Muggles—se burló cínicamente, mientras buscaba en el alhájelo, colocado sobre la estufa a leñas de mármol tallada, un anillo que combinara con el espantoso día que se podía observar desde el ventanal de la alcoba.

— ¡Te excediste! No era necesario torturarla a tal punto… Además, por lo que sé, la tan valiosa información que buscabas, no la obtuviste ¿O sí? ¡Nos expusiste a todos, Bella!—ya estaba harta de las locuras de su hermana. Su trastorno iba en aumento cada día y no le iba a permitir otra estupidez bajo su techo.

Bella ya no tenía posibilidades, su odio y obsesión por el Lord, habían cegado la poca humanidad que algún día demostró tener. Lamentaba tener que confrontarla, pero su prioridad era proteger a Draco y no iba a permitir que le arruinara su objetivo, faltando tan poco.

— ¿De qué lado estás?, querida Cissy. ¿A caso me estás cuestionando? ¿TÚ me estás sermoneando a MÍ, por las decisiones que tomo o dejo de tomar?—se acercó lentamente.

¿Pero qué le pasaba? Jamás le habían hablado así. Nadie tenía las suficientes agallas, ni siquiera para replicarle algo y ahí estaba su hermana, cantándole las cuarenta, muy sentada con cara de… "Me importa un demonio tú reacción". El Lord era el único que podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Nadie más que él, tenía derecho a decirle si estaban bien sus actos o no, por algo era su señor. ¿Cómo se atrevía a enfrentarla?, ¿Y ahora que haría? Lo meditó un momento y sólo por tratarse de su propia sangre, se contuvo de propinarle una merecida cachetada y con un suspiro, se desplomó en la cama, a su lado, ignorando momentáneamente su falta de respeto.

— ¿Sientes pena por una sangre sucia, Cissy?, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Desde cuando sientes lástima por esos…engendros?—quiso saber mirando el techo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Bella no quiero discutir contigo. Estoy preocupada…Si el señor tenebroso se llega a enterar que violaste a una impura, te matará ¿A caso no lo entiendes? Le resultará repulsivo y temo por ti, por lo que pueda llegar a hacer—confesó sincera.

— ¿Piensas delatarme?—poniéndose a la defensiva, se irguió en la cama para observarla de frente—Te recuerdo que sólo el inútil de tú esposo, fue testigo de lo que ocurrió en esa habitación, ni siquiera tú sabes que paso realmente, dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

— ¡No, Bella! No diremos nada, pero si se llegara a enterar…

— ¡No lo hará! Además cuento con ustedes para que eso no suceda—le acarició un mechón de pelo, enredándolo en sus dedos e imponiendo miedo como cuando eran niñas. Sonrió de lado, al ver la reacción que había provocado con tan simple acción… _Después de tanto tiempo Cissy… ¿Me sigues teniendo miedo? No recuerdo haber sido tan dura contigo, ¿O sí? No lo creo, si mi memoria no me falla…hasta lo disfrutaste._

Narcissa le tenía terror cuando la veía acercarse sugestivamente. Habían pasado varios años desde el último incidente, pero su memoria tenía marcado a fuego los reiterados ataques. Y concretamente, el peor sin duda alguna, había sido el de la noche que anunció su compromiso con Lucius, Bella la había reclamado enardecida, exigiéndole que no se casara. Nunca la había visto tan irracional. _"Eres mi hermana" ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? "No lo hagas, por favor"_, recordó haberle suplicado una y otra vez. Siempre sospechó que sus padres habían dado el consentimiento, porque sino… ¿Cómo era posible que nunca "nadie" hubiera acudido en su ayuda_? Tendrían que haber estado al tanto, "Malditos degenerados",_ _¿Por qué permitieron que me arruinara la vida de esa manera? ¿Qué me robara la inocencia frente a sus narices?_, les reprochó en silencio.

_A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, las heridas nunca cierran_, reconoció.

Abrió sus ojos y volviendo a la realidad con un escalofrío, se levantó de golpe. Y alejándose unos cuantos metros, se cruzó de brazos para mirarla con el más puro resentimiento. _¿Por qué conmigo?, ¿Por qué, Bella?_, sé preguntó como tantas otras veces. _Jamás tocaste a Andrómeda._

—No te alejes, Cissy—carcajeó divertida—Estas muy vieja para divertirme contigo, así que, tranquila…la niña que me gustaba, murió cuando te casaste con ese estúpido que tienes por marido. Sabes que nunca me gustó compartir los juguetes. Además, ya estás muy usada.

Narcissa bajó su mirada, esto era asquerosamente humillante, ¿Por qué jamás pudo reprocharle nada? ¿Estaría sicológicamente enferma? ¿Por qué la seguía queriendo después de todo lo que le había hecho? Aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, jamás llegó a odiarla.

—Por favor…Bella, viene a hablarte de otra cosa, no volvamos a lo mismo ¿Quieres?—pidió suplicante.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! No hablaremos de tus quejidos desenfrenados, ni de cómo te retorcías en mis brazos con la boca reseca…—ronroneó chasqueado la lengua, saboreando sus recuerdos. Se levantó y se acercó despacio, para quedar a centímetros de sus labios—Pero de lo que sí hablaremos…—musitó arrinconándola contra la puerta, pegando su cuerpo a el de ella, sin dejar de mirarla—es de tu pequeño plan para escaparte con el pequeño Draco…

La cara de Narcissa se desfiguró ¿Cómo se había enterado? No era posible. Le sudaban las manos ¿Y ahora qué le diría?

— ¡Ho, sí! ¿Pensaste que no me enteraría? Siempre tan ingenua, Cissy…pero te tengo un buen trato…—le acarició una mejilla con la punta de sus dedos y descendió, colocando el filo de una de sus uñas, en el escote del vestido color esmeralda. Se tomó un momento y sonrió ampliamente al verla estremecerse de miedo, como antaño—Ustedes se callan la boca… Lo de la sangre impura nunca sucedió y yo… no menciono nada acerca de tu futura huida con mi querido sobrino…y claro…el despreciable de Lucius ¿Qué te parece?, ¿Suena justo?

—Completamente—contestó sin dudarlo, y respirando con dificultad, tomó apresuradamente el picaporte de la puerta, para poder alejarse cuanto antes de esa habitación y de ella.

— ¡Mamá, Tía! Disculpen que interrumpa, pero el señor tenebroso ya llegó y exige una reunión urgente en la sala principal—Draco apareció justo cuando su madre pretendía salir de la alcoba a toda velocidad. La notó nerviosa y algo pálida. Observó a su tía unos pasos más atrás y le preocupó la forma en que la estudiaba minuciosamente _¿Qué se traían entre manos?_ Aunque… _era mejor no indagar demasiado_, razonó. Cuanto menos se enterara de las barbaridades que se estaban cometiendo por todo el mundo mágico, mejor. De igual modo, él no podía hacer nada para evitarlas, por lo tanto, prefería estar al margen. Pero para su desgracia, dentro de unos momentos presenciaría una de ellas, por lo que había escuchado, habían capturado a un profesor del colegio y por lo que entendió cuando su padre hablaba con Severus, todos tendrían que participar en la tortura. Esto era de locos y totalmente injusto, no quería estar allí, no quería lastimar a nadie, pero… ¿Qué posibilidades tenía? No había salida…ya era tarde.

—Muy bien, Draquito—Bellatrix se adelantó y pasando su abrazó por sus hombros, se encaminó con él a las escaleras—No queremos hacer esperar a nuestro señor ¿No, Cissy?—preguntó girándose para mirarla con impaciencia.

Narcissa se había paralizado en el umbral de la puerta, al ver como su hijo era arrastrado, "Otra vez", y sin elección. Devastada reconoció que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, y sintiéndose la peor de las madres, contestó apesadumbrada, siguiéndole la corriente una vez más:

—Claro que no, Bella ¡Vamos!—se les unió para descender en silencio el corto recorrido, y sosteniendo con firmeza la mano de su única razón para pelear, llegaron para atravesar juntos la gigantesca puerta de cedro.

_Ya acabará. Ya nos iremos…lo prometo, Draco._

— ¡Bienvenidos!—siseó una inconfundible voz, cargada de falsa cortesía.


	6. 6 No siempre controlamos lo que sentimos

Capítulo 6

_No siempre controlamos lo que sentimos_

Sus parpados se abrieron lentamente. ¿Era de día? Giró con cuidado la cabeza y vio a Fleur, durmiendo en la silla, a un costado de ella. Parecía agotada.

Se enderezó y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para tratar de incorporarse.

— ¡Auch!

— ¡Despertaste!—casi gritó Fleur de emoción, al escucharla y verla por fin conciente— ¿Cómo te sientes?—quiso saber de inmediato, quitándose el dejo de somnolencia de los ojos e incorporándose en la silla.

Ahogó un bostezo y despejo su mente de lo que había sido un sueño no muy reparador que digamos.

Las pociones nuevas habían demostrado su eficacia notoriamente, pero con Hermione durmiendo día tras día, ninguno sabía con certeza, si alguna de ellas, era la causante de su estado de inconciencia profunda, o simplemente su cuerpo había colapsado de tal forma, que lo único que necesitaba era reponerse.

Todos estaban muy preocupados, pero ahora, por suerte, podían suspirar aliviados. "Ya estaba conciente"

—Supongo… que mejor. No me duele tanto—trató de fijar su vista en un pequeño cuadro que tenía de frente, pero empezó a sentir que sus sentidos no estaban del todo bien.

— ¿Estás mareada?

—Sí, bastante—reconoció algo asustada, llevándose las manos a sus sienes para ejercer una leve presión en ellas— ¿Qué me pasa? Me siento rara, Fleur.

— ¡Tranquila! Es totalmente normal que sientas mareos. Los estabilizadores son muy fuertes—y sirviendo un vaso con agua, se lo ofreció, sentándose a su lado, en el borde de la cama— ¡Toma! Bebe un poco.

— ¿Cuánto…?—preguntó haciendo una pausa para beber un sorbo del liquido. Estaba sedienta, su cuerpo exigía más y apresurada se bebió todo el contenido de una sola vez.

— ¿Cuánto dormiste? Uh… niña, nos tenías a todos en la dulce espera. Contando el de hoy, diecisiete largos días—sonrío entre cansada y aliviada, alcanzando la jarra con agua sobre la mesita a un costado, para llenar el vaso nuevamente.

—Diecisiete días…—repitió sin emoción, observando fijamente el cristal entre sus manos— ¿Fleur?...

—Dime…

— ¿Cómo quedé?... Por favor, se sincera—pidió mordiéndose el labio. No quería rodeos. Necesitaba saber.

No se había atrevido a levantar las sabanas, ni a tocarse el rostro, como la última vez.

La espalda le punzaba, pero el dolor era soportable. Aunque lo que más le preocupaba, eran las piernas. Bellatrix se había encarnizado hasta por de más con ellas.

Su temor fue en aumento cuando vio la duda en el rostro de Fleur. La rubia la miraba como cuidando lo que diría a continuación.

—No te lo negaré…tendrás muchas cicatrices—reconoció. Era preferible no mentirle, quería ser lo más sincera posible, pero a veces, decir la verdad, no era tan gratificante como siempre decían.

Fleur se levantó y caminó hasta la cómoda, revisó en el segundo cajón y de él, sacó un pequeño espejo. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos un momento, dándole la espalda a Hermione y luego se volvió para sentarse nuevamente junto a ella. Sonrío comprensiva y se lo entregó.

Hermione lo tomó temblorosa. Por un lado quería saber, pero por el otro… Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse, y con lentitud, lo acercó a su rostro.

—Definitivamente, estoy espantosa—se burló de ella misma, haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

Tenía puntos sobre la ceja derecha, la herida estaba cerrando, aunque todavía se notaba enrojecida y un poco hinchada. La rozó con la yema de uno de sus dedos y resignada, apunto el pequeño espejo más abajo. Un corte bastante grande a lo largo de la mandíbula, ya estaba prácticamente cicatrizado. No se acordaba de ese… ¿En qué momento le había pasado el cuchillo por la cara? Seguramente había perdido la conciencia en más de una ocasión, mientras todo ocurría, y ni se había percatado de ello. Notó también, que había bajado abruptamente de peso, sus pómulos estaban marcados, haciendo más tétrico su estado.

—Las cicatrices de la espalda y del estomago, son my grandes y por eso todavía te duelen—Fleur le retiró el espejo y la miró comprensiva.

Se notaba a leguas que sus ojos desprendían, agónicos, un dolor inimaginable. _El cuerpo se cura, pero el alma queda marcada de por vida_, pensó.

— ¿Y las piernas…? Quedaron mal ¿Verdad?

—Bueno… eso tendremos que comprobarlo juntas. Si bien las heridas cerraron, la normal movilidad, la averiguaremos cuando tú estés en condiciones de levantarte—le acarició la mejilla, infundándole animo.

¿Y Harry…Ron?—sospechaba que ellas eran las únicas en esa casa.

Reconoció que la idea no le disgustaba, por el contario, prefería no tener que hablar con nadie. Ya la sola idea de la presión que sus amigos, sanamente, podrían ejercer sobre ella, incitándola a que les contara o simplemente despotricando jurando venganza, le ponían los pelos de punta.

Los amaba, pero en este momento lo que necesitaba era tranquilidad para su pobre alma.

—Los chicos se fueron, pero están al pendiente todo el tiempo. El señor Aberforth, estuvo viniendo para remplazar ciertas pociones y también Fred, vino un par de veces a traer noticias y suministros. Se ve que Harry encontró apoyo en el hermano de Dumbledore. Eso fue un gran alivio. Sobre todo porque se ofreció para estar al pendiente de lo que necesitaras. ¡Todos estábamos realmente preocupados por ti!

— ¿Por qué, Fleur? ¿Por qué no me dejaron morir?—se llevó sus manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar— ¡Vete! No tienes por qué estar atada cuidándome—sollozó.

— ¡De ninguna manera! Yo de aquí no me muevo—dijo con firmeza, sin saber del todo como actuar. Nunca había estado en una situación como está, ni parecida, pero suponía que todo el apoyo que ella pudiera ofrecerle, ayudaría a su lenta recuperación.

—Déjame morir, por favor—suplicó, haciéndose un ovillo.

—Shhhhhh—la abrazó con fuerza y secando sus lágrimas inútilmente, agregó—No digas eso. No puedes rendirte así. Tienes que seguir luchando.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Dime…para qué?—pudo decir entre cortada por el llanto, acurrucada en sus brazos.

—Por tus amigos…por tu familia, pero principalmente, por ti.

— ¿Por mí? Lo que menos quiero es luchar por mí. —confesó en un murmuro.

—Hermione…se que es horrible lo que te pasó, pero tienes mucha gente que te ama, que te ayudará en este proceso. No puedes dejarte morir en una cama. Tienes que luchar para reponerte y salir adelante.

— ¡Tú no lo entiendes!—chilló angustiada, separándose abruptamente de ella para pegarse a la pared.

— ¿Qué no entiendo?—Fleur se lo tomó con calma. Sabía que el proceso de curación recién comenzaba. Sólo el tiempo era buen amigo en estos casos. Jamás lo olvidaría, "claro que no", pero "sí", llegaría a convivir con ello, y con suerte, el trauma no sería tan severo. Confiaba en Hermione, ella lo lograría. A pesar de ser tan joven, siempre demostró tener una gran fortaleza, por eso, estaba convencida que vencería está desgracia.

—La culpa que cargo—soltó, con sus mejillas empapadas.

— ¿Culpa?

—Sí, culpa…—y calló avergonzada.

—No te preocupes. No tienes por qué contarme nada—la tranquilizó.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Necesitas desahogarte—finalizó la frase por ella.

Hermione asintió, con su mirada perdida en la ventana que daba a la extensa playa.

El pequeño brote de furia se había disipado, dando paso a un asfixiante sentimiento de agobio.

—Cuando me encerró en esa habitación…—hizo una pausa, suspirando fuertemente, para tratar de relatarlo, pero sin revivir el momento. Aunque era imposible, las imágenes ya se le estaban presentando solas sin ser capaz de frenarlas. Se mordió la parte interna de la boca y prosiguió, intentando no llorar más—pensé que me mataría a penas entrar. "Que equivocada estaba". No se cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que…me violó. No le alcanzó con tortúrame, Fleur. No le alcanzó con verme agonizar y desangrarme…

A Fleur se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sosteniéndole una de sus manos, tragó con dificultad para aliviar su acongojada garganta.

—La sentí sobre mí. Su respiración, su olor, su voz ¿Y cómo decirte, Fleur, que después de todo lo que me hizo…? ¿Después de torturarme, humillarme, mutilarme y robarme todo?...—se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sintiendo asco de si misma, lo dijo—… ¿Cómo es posible que me haya hecho sentir? No se en que momento paso, pero lo logró, la muy maldita lo logró. ¿"Te das cuenta"? Merezco todo lo que me pasó, porque estoy enferma. Soy un asco de persona. "Por eso quiero morirme"—terminó con el corazón en la boca, esperando horrorizada la reacción de su amiga, que nunca llegó.

— ¡Hermione!—la llamó despacio—No es tú culpa, no lo es—le aseguró—No siempre podemos controlar nuestro cuerpo…es una realidad. A veces, ante tanto sufrimiento, el organismo reacciona de maneras extrañas. No puedes castigarte. Porque no ha sido concientemente. ¿Entiendes?—le explicó con cariño y sin juzgarla.

—Pero… ¿Cómo voy a seguir? No soporto sentirme tan sucia, Fleur.

—Lo conseguirás. Saldrás a delante. Además, cuentas con todos nosotros. No te dejaremos sola—y extendiendo su mano, le acomodó el cabello, llenándola de esperanza.

Porque sólo el amor de las personas que realmente nos quieres, pueden templar los dolores del corazón, y a Hermione lo único que le quedaba, era… "volver a confiar"

— ¡Madame Lestrange!—llamó Scabior con impaciencia, tocando tres veces la puerta de la alcoba.

— ¡QUE QUIERES!—ladró del otro lado.

—Madame Lestrange, tengo noticias—comunicó, y en un suspiro, vio como la puerta se abría estrepitosamente.

— ¡Y que esperas! ¡Pasa!—lo agarró de la chaqueta y lo arrastró al centro de la habitación— ¿Bien…? ¡HABLA!—le gritó en el oído.

—Me dieron la información. No fue fácil, pero la conseguí—dijo satisfecho de sí mismo, por haber logrado buenos resultados, en su última visita al "Caldero Chorreante"—A propósito… le debo a una muchacha, dos vestimentas completas de Mortífago, no sé para que las quiere, pero esa fue su condición para soltar la lengua.

—Eso es lo de menos, hay decenas de ellas en la planta baja, en el baúl de la oficina de mí querido cuñado—informó haciendo una mueca de repulsión, al referirse al esposo de su hermana—Bueno…ahora a lo importante ¿Dónde está? ¡DIMELO!—bramó, perdiendo la paciencia, caminando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

—El lugar está muy alejado. Necesitará un traslador para llegar hasta allí.

—Pues… ¿Qué esperas? ¡CONSÍGUELO!—se paró en seco y lo fulmino con la mirada.

Scabior se dirigió a la salida con prisa y antes de desaparecer por la puerta, se animó a preguntar— ¿Y mi recompensa? Usted dijo que…

—Cuando me consigas ese dichoso traslador, recién hablaremos de negocios—sonriendo con sorna, hizo sonar en su mano, una bolsita de terciopelo negro, repleta de monedas— ¿Quedo claro?—preguntó con sus cejas levantadas.

—Perfectamente. ¡Buenas tardes, Madame Lestrange!—y con una reverencia, cerró la puerta.

— ¡Ya falta poco!—destapó una botella de licor y se sirvió un poco del liquido, sonriendo.

Hizo girar suavemente el vaso en su mano y bebió un trago.

Se acercó al enorme espejo que había ordenado colocar semanas atrás y mirándose con pleno deleite, se concentró para recordar con detalle algo que la estaba haciendo sentir de una forma irracional "Claro, si no se tratara de ella", carcajeo para sus adentros.

Nunca hizo distinción entre sus victimas, pero…

—De todas ellas "tú" y tengo que reconocerlo…eres la primera que me lleva a querer repetirlo. ¡Luego te mataré y destriparé! ¡Por supuesto!—riendo desquiciada, se alejó arrojando la copa contra la pared, haciéndola estallar en pequeños fragmentos.

Entró al cuarto de baño y quitándose la bata de seda negra, decidió calmar sus ansias, relajándose en la tina, previamente preparada con sales de baño y canela.

—Los estúpidos elfos por lo menos sirven para algo—dijo acomodándose y apoyando su cabeza en el borde.

Con un suspiro placentero, cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por ese estado de relax, que pocas veces se permitía sentir.

—De vez en cuando uno lo termina necesitando— reconoció, notando como sus músculos se aflojaban, poco a poco.


	7. Capítulo 7 Traición y arrepentimiento

Capítulo 7

"_Reclamando una vida"_

_Traición y arrepentimiento_

La orilla se tiñó de negro. Un remolino espeso y congelado, apreció aparentemente de la nada.

La oscuridad era pasmosa, el cielo estaba completamente cubierto. A lo lejos se podía apreciar grandes nubarrones destellantes, anunciando una tormenta.

El olor a salitre y humedad, se esparcía, impregnando su vestimenta, que había sido perfectamente alineada para la ocasión.

— ¡Odio la arena!—masculló, dando un paso y comprobando que los tacos de sus botas se enterraban por completo, haciéndole imposible avanzar cómodamente— ¡Genial! Tendré que descalzarme—y maldiciendo, se las sacó para arrojarlas sin preocupación a un costado_. Luego vendré por ellas y sino… "Da igual"_

La arena estaba helada. Con sus pies desnudos, caminó observando cuidadosamente en todas direcciones.

Las repentinas ráfagas de aire, hacían que su capa ondulara de manera extraña, rompiendo abruptamente, el silencio a su alrededor.

Su cabello se agitaba enredándose y cubriéndole la cara.

"Ya el clima la estaba fastidiando"

Se adentró, perdiendo la orilla de vista.

El resguardo de los medanos, impedía que el viento la enloqueciera más de lo que ya estaba.

Caminó… ¿Cuánto habría pasado?, ¿Media hora? ¿Talvez una?, ¿Donde demonios estaba esa asquerosa cabaña? Ya le dolían las piernas. La arena estaba pesada y densa.

— ¡Maldito Scabior! El traslador era para aparecerme en la puerta, no a diez mil kilómetros—escupió furiosa— ¡Ya me encargaré de tu ineptitud, maldito estúpido!

En sus labios se fue dibujando despacio una sonrisa de triunfo.

— ¡Ha! Bien, bien, bien…

Apresuró unos cuantos metros, hasta que por fin la visualizó por completo. Se detuvo un momento y sonrío abiertamente. "La había encontrado…"

"_Te encontré, mocosa"_, y con paso decidido, reinició con renovadas energías, su pronta llegada.

Un mes completo le había costado llegar hasta allí. Mientras avanzaba la sangre le fluía de manera escandalosa. Nunca se había tomado tantas molestias por un sólo objetivo, pero reconoció que a veces, sus obsesiones la llevaban a situaciones como esta. Aunque no podía negar…, a pesar de recorrerse cielo y tierra por lo que quería, la mejor parte se encontraba al final.

La recompensa "Siempre" valía la pena.

Sus entrañas reclamaban con urgencia por un final a su altura. La hora había llegado, y embargada por una excitación desmedida, murmuro:

— ¡Te dije que eras mía! Aquí vengo a reclamar lo que me pertenece ¡Tú vida!

Entre los medanos, escondida del supuesto peligro, se alzaba una humilde cabaña de madera, ajena a la inminente amenaza.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Las conseguiste?—preguntó impaciente, estrujándose las manos.

—Sí, acá están—la chica desató el cordel del abultado paquete color gris, desenvolvió el grueso papel y extendió las túnicas, máscaras y botas haciendo juego, sobre la cama, que compartían en secreto.

— ¡Son perfectas! ¡Bien hecho!—felicitó, rozando con sus dedos la suave tela de las capas.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que algo no estaba saliendo como lo planeado, dejó momentáneamente de inspeccionar las prendas y preguntó con extrañeza— ¿Y ahora que te pasa? ¿No me digas que estás arrepentida?—arrugó el entrecejo y esperó una respuesta, viendo como la muchacha se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, tomándose el rostro con sus manos, con claras intenciones de llorar. Tenía la misma expresión que cuando llegó a su cuarto llorando, con el resultado en mano, cuatro meses atrás.

— ¿No me preguntarás que fue lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirlas? ¿A caso no te importa?—estaba realmente compungida. Era lo único que se le había ocurrido para conseguir las dichosas túnicas, y ahora no se podía sentir peor.

— ¡Claro que me importa!, pero supongo que ya lo sospecho ¡Escúchame bien! ¡Nadie! Y cuando digo nadie es "nadie", vale más que él. ¿Entiendes? Tenemos que ponerlo a salvo, cueste lo que cueste. Yo también hice sacrificios, ya no tengo familia. No me queda nada, sólo te tengo a ti—se acercó y la abrazó tratando de consolarla. Le tomó el rostro con delicadeza y despejó con sus nudillos las abundantes lágrimas que corrían por sus delicadas mejillas.

— ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder de está manera? Yo no quería…

—Lo sé, lo sé…—dijo arrullándola en sus brazos. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente, y le hizo entender con extraña paciencia— ¡Preciosa! Es nuestra única salida, ya no tenemos otra opción…Sí queremos una oportunidad para él…—dijo tocando suavemente el abultado estomago de su compañera, que era bien disimulado con un hechizo desilusionador—tenemos que hacerlo. No permitiré que nadie le reclame como suyo. No puedo perderlos—terminó con un hilo de voz.

—Jamás lo permitiría, a pesar de no ser tu sangre, este bebé es y siempre será tú hijo, porque yo te amo a ti—y sorbiéndose las lagrimas, juntó sus labios con los de su inesperado amor.

— ¡Juré protegerte! ¿Recuerdas? Y eso es exactamente lo que aré—y matarlo cuando lo encontrará "También", pero eso, era algo que ella no tenía por qué enterarse.

Siempre supo que era un idiota bueno para nada, pero jamás imaginó que fuera capaz de tal exigencia ¿Abortarlo? "Maldito estúpido" Menos mal que se había largado apenas enterarse, porque nunca se hubiera perdonado dejarla sola por estar en la oscuridad de Askaban, sólo por el gusto de destriparlo y empalarlo en un poste en frente de todos.

—La matarán ¿Sabes?...No me lo perdonaré nunca—y olvidando todo rastro de fortaleza, se quebró desconsolada—Tenemos que hacer algo…, aunque, no sé, talvez ya sea tarde… ¿Cómo pude delatarla? Sólo tenía que conseguir las malditas túnicas, sólo eso…Tú tuviste que resolver más cosa y no perjudicaste a nadie en el proceso—se derrumbó completamente atormentada.

Le estallaba la cabeza. Ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó está situación, como tampoco imaginó quedar embarazada de él, ni que el amor de su vida estuviera a su lado sin juzgarla— ¡Ayúdame!—pidió como aquel día— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Soy una estúpida! ¡La matarán por mí culpa!

Y pensando a toda velocidad, se le ocurrió. No le agradaba Granger, pero por ella haría lo impensado, y si tenía que ayudar a una sangre sucia en apuros ¡Allá iría!— ¡Deja de culparte! ¡Lo hecho, hecho está! Ahora…creó que se me ocurrió algo, tú espérame aquí y no le abras a nadie ¿Entiendes?—y separándose se levantó.,

Se acercó a la pequeña biblioteca esquinera y tomó un pergamino en blanco. Con letra pulcra y cuidadosa, escribió una nota breve, la hechizó para que fuera indetectable a los ojos de cualquiera que no fuera el destinatario, y con un beso de despedida, se cubrió con una capa con una enorme capucha y se dirigió a la salida a toda velocidad— ¡Regresaré pronto!

— ¿A dónde vas?—logró preguntar antes de que desapareciera.

—A mandarle esta carta a mi ex—contestó cerrando la puerta.

Con las sombras como resguardo, se escabulló a su destino, esperando no tener que usar su varita.

"_Niña confiada"_, pensó con una sonrisa de lado. _La mugrosa casa ni siquiera tiene protecciones._ Se apoyó sobre el marco de la ventana y observó cada rincón de la sala a oscuras.

Los destellos de los truenos le dieron la posibilidad de cerciorarse que estuviera vacía. _"Ya estarán durmiendo" Y sí, deben ser como las tres de la madrugada_, recordó.

_Sería muy divertido entrar con una explosión, pero mejor que sea una sorpresa. _

Se acercó a la puerta, pisando las tablas suavemente para que no crujieran, y pronunció susurrante:

— ¡Alohomora!—y la puerta, con un click casi imperceptible, cedió ante su sorprendida, pero satisfecha mirada— ¡Ha sido demasiado fácil!

Dio un paso y entre cerró sus ojos "Lo había logrado" "Estaba adentro"

_Bien… ¿Dónde estarás? Esta pocilga no es muy grande_, razonó.

Se aproximó con cautela a los pies de la escalera y sacando su varita de los pliegues de su tunica, subió tomándose su tiempo para no hacer ni el menos ruido.

"_Esto es muy divertido"_. Siempre había querido entrar a una casa a hurtadillas, pero sus nervios siempre le jugaban una mala pasada y terminaba explotando las paredes, ventanas y todo lo que se le cruzaba a la vista. Pero "esto" era algo totalmente distinto, quería que fuera especial, por lo tanto se aguantaría las ganas de volar todo en pedazos.

Ante ella, una puerta vieja y desgastada, estaba entreabierta, dejando ver una tenue iluminación en su interior. Pegó su oído a la rendija, acercándose lo más que pudo para no ser descubierta aún y escuchó concentrando su mente.

"_Dos respiraciones"_, reconoció. _Así que la mocosa está acompañada. No esperaba menos…veremos quien a sido tan idiota de arriesgar su vida por ti. ¿Será el niño Potter? ¿O talvez ese pelirrojo con cara de retrazo? Puede ser él. La muy maldita se le tiró prácticamente en los brazos cuando huyeron. _Una sensación de posesión la embargo.

Ella era la única con derecho sobre esa escoria. ¡Era de ella! ¡La había reclamado! Por lo tanto mataría al que estuviera a su lado antes de jugar con su comida. Y si era Potter, ya mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Su señor la recompensaría y con creces si llegaba a matar a el crío en el proceso.

Sin más preámbulos, pateó la puerta, haciéndose visible en la pequeña alcoba.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— ¿Bellatrix? ¡Noooooooooooooo!

Fleur se paró de golpe de la silla y poniéndose en guardia, apuntó. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

— ¡Expulso!

Su cuerpo fue expulsado por los aires, impactando brutalmente en la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Fue tal la fuerza del golpe, que resquebrajó la madera, regando astillas por toda la habitación.

Hermione miró horrorizada como Fleur no racionaba. Había caído al suelo impactando con su cabeza y quedando en una posición antinatural. Su pierna doblada a un costado, parecía estar rota. Pero se dio cuenta que seguía respirando.

_Esto es culpa mía_. Se pegó a la pared sin poder respirar, sujetando con excesiva presión los bordes de la sabana.

No le había dado tiempo ni a levantarse. Se acurrucó lo más que pudo, y rogó para que su amiga pudiera levantarse, así tendría una chance de huir y salir con vida.

"Ella ya estaba perdida"

Bellatrix se aplaudió a si misma y una sonora carcajada salió de su garganta, al ver lo fácil que le había resultado reducir a ese intento de guardaespaldas.

Haciéndose ama y dueña de la situación, se situó en el centro de la habitación para hablarle respirando pesadamente y con cara de fastidio— ¿Sabes todo lo que tuve que caminar para llegar hasta ti?...—ladeó la cabeza y la miró haciendo un puchero— Bueno… no importa. Espero que me recibas como corresponde y no seas maleducada como la última vez—le advirtió, levantando una de sus cejas— ¡Ven!— ordenó chasqueando la lengua.

Y haciendo un gesto con su mano, le indicó el lugar exacto donde la quería de pie, frente a ella.

— ¡Por…favor!

— ¡Ho… no empieces con el p...p...por favor!—se burló, imitándola— ¡APRESÚRATE! ¿O quieres que te traiga yo?

—N…no…ya voy— obedeciendo, se levantó de la cama y se aproximó con paso tambaleante, hasta quedar a un insignificante metro de distancia.

Bajó su cabeza sin atreverse a mirarla y esperó…

Ahora "sí" su hora había llegado. Su sobre exigido corazón, volvía a sacudirse enloquecido, haciendo que su respiración fuera entre cortada y abrupta.

Y como si de un lejano recuerdo se tratarse, Hermione volvió a sentirlo.

Era tan profundo y agobiante que le nubló la mente, tal como lo hizo ese desdichado día.

Ese olor que se negaba a reconocer en sus sueños, era de ella, de Bellatrix, de su torturadora… de su castigo.


End file.
